Forum:Lvl61 Legendaries available for trade.
XBOX360 Gamertag: Undisputed Dave Hey y'all, I'm looking to trade some legendary stuff and get new interesting stuff! Here's what I got: Lvl 50 Deadshot Hammer Buster Lvl 50 Dastardly Maggie Lvl 50 Two fer Maggie Lvl 50 Rustler's Striker Lvl 50 Skookum Skullmasher Lvl 50 Potential Conference Call (shock) lvl 50 Reactive Conference Call (corrosive) Lvl 50 Scalable Conference Call (fire) Lvl 50 Reactive Conference Call (non-elemental) Lvl 50 Corporate Bitch (shock) Lvl 50 Analytical Bitch (corrosive) Lvl 50 Rightsizing Bitch (non-elemental) Lvl 50 Lucid Hellfire Lvl 50 Barking Volcano Lvl 50 Binary Thunderball Fists Lvl 50 Punitory Norfleet (fire) Lvl 50 Puissant Norfleet (corrosive) Lvl 50 dum pa Nukem Lvl 50 Slippery KerBlaster Lvl 50 Stiff Unkempt Harold Lvl 50 Double Penetrating Unkempt Harold Lvl 50 Quality Baby Maker Lvl 50 Loaded Hornet Lvl 50 Murduring Slagga Lvl 50 Baynaneted Gub Lvl 50 Sledge's Shotgun Lvl 50 Big Badaboom Lvl 50 Taktikal Madhous! Lvl 50 Moscovite's Mongol Lvl 50 Unending Infinity Lvl 50 Purging Infinity (corrosive) Lvl 50 Britva White Death Lvl 50 Severe Shredifier Lvl 50 Blood of Terramorphous relic Lvl 50 +35% cooldown relic Lvl 50 +50.0% max health relic Lvl 50 Legendary Gunzerker class mod Lvl 50 Legendary Siren class mod Lvl 50 Legendary Hunter class mod Lvl 50 Legendary Soldier class mod Lvl 50 Slayer of Terramorphous class mod (Gunzerker) Lvl 50 Homing Fire Leech grenade Lvl 50 Homing Electric Leech grenade Lvl 50 Sticky Lonbow Caustic Leech grenade Lvl 50 Sticky Longbow Quasar grenade Lvl 50 Lobbed Bonus Package grenade Lvl 50 Homing Bonus Package grenade Lvl 50 Longbow Storm Front grenade Lvl 50 Homing Fire Bee grenade Lvl 50 Homing Breath of Terramorphous grenade Lvl 50 Impaler shield Lvl 50 The Sham shield (85% absorb chance) Lvl 50 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot shield Lvl 50 The Transformer shield Lvl 50 The Cradle shield Lvl 50 The Bee shield Lvl 50 Black Hole shield Lvl 50 Flame of the Firehawk shield Lvl 50 Hide of Terramorphous shield o o o Seraph Loot o o o Lvl 50 Skorry Patriot (shock) Lvl 50 Gentle Retcher Lvl 50 Intense devastator Lvl 50 Cutting Ede Actualizer Lvl 50 fwap a Ahab Lvl 50 Blood of the Seraphs relic Lvl 50 Evolution shield Lvl 50 Longbow Slag O-Negative grenade Lvl 50 Homing Incendiary O-Negative grenade Lvl 50 Homing Meteor Shower grenade Lvl 50 Sticky Homing Meteor Shower grenade Lvl 50 Pun-chee shield Lvl 50 Sponge shield Lvl 50 Big Boom Blaster shield Lvl 50 Hoplite shield Lvl 50 Skookum Hawkeye And here's what I'm looking for: Lvl 50 Sir Hammerlock"s Rex Lvl 50 Yellow Jacket o o o o Lvl 50 E-Tech weaponry o o o o o o Hyperion SMGs or Shotguns o o Maliwan Sniper Rifles, SMGs, Rocket Launches (PBFG's), or Spikers/Darts o o Tediore SMGs or Shotgun my gamertag is the same as my ID here, Undisputed Dave send me a message if youre interested! LimblessBarrel: Sent you a message on xbox live. Level 50 Yellow Jacket for your unending infinity?